1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for compensating for backlight in a mobile terminal with a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones allow communication with other persons via various functions including text messaging function. Mobile phones also incorporate a camera function for performing a general camera function. Further, small and light weight mobile phones having a camera function are preferred over a heavy general camera.
When a user photographs an object using a mobile phone with a camera, the object may be backlight-photographed by the camera. Backlight means that the object is positioned with a light source behind it, and a photographer photographs the object with the light source behind the object. Since the camera faces the light source, the object can be underexposed or completely dark. As described, when the object is backlight-photographed by the camera of the mobile phone, the user generally changes their position and photographs the object, or just photographs without compensating for backlight with the outcome of a photograph with a dark subject.